


so i don't have to dream alone

by dizzeekipling



Category: Fight Club - All Media Types
Genre: (tyler just slaps jack once), M/M, slight BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzeekipling/pseuds/dizzeekipling
Summary: set during one of the scenes where tyler and marla are fucking.jack is horny. tyler is everywhere.is tyler real? you decide.title from bobby darin's "dream lover" because i'm funny





	so i don't have to dream alone

The walls were paper-thin.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, give it to me, yeah!”

“You like that? Oh..oh…oh…”

I looked down at my 1987 National Geographic article on fauna of the Mojave Desert, then lifted it. 

I am Jack’s embarrassingly tented boxers.

Marla’s shrill squeals penetrated the stale air of the house. Tyler’s deep moans reverberated through my own battered muscles and bones.

Quit listening. Put on some music. Go take a walk.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the flat pillow, pushing the magazine onto the table next to the bed, where the clock read 2:43AM. SLEEP, for Christ’s sake.

“Ye-aah! Ye-aah! Ye-aah!”

Marla sounded more like a train whistle than a woman.

“Yeah, yeah, oh fuck, oh shit…” 

Tyler sounded beautiful.

My cock twitched, and I heard the headboard crik-crik-crik-crik-crik against the wall. I whined, starting to grind my ass into the bed. STOP, YOU’RE NOT DOING THIS AGAIN. My legs squeezed together. Without thinking, I flipped onto my stomach and opened my eyes.

Tyler was underneath me, my chest slapping onto his muscled, sweaty back as I pounded into his ass. Nothing but tight velvet heat and the scent of Tyler’s expired fruity shampoo in my face as I kissed the back of his neck. His face was smashed against the pillow, eyes squeezed closed, mouth open wide. I felt him clench around me, hard, and I let out a yell.

Suddenly, he pushed off of my cock, shifting around to press our lips together in an urgent kiss. He flipped me over with little effort and took my earlobe between his sharp teeth.

“What do you want, baby?”

I whined impatiently, hands gripping onto his thick ass, leading it to my—

A slap across the face. “What do you WANT?” He was hovering above me so that I could just feel the warmth radiating from him, but I wanted skin and muscle and tight—

“Just tell me, baby,” he bit my neck.

“Tyler, please,” I sobbed, clenching my thighs.

Tyler sat up, rolling his eyes in exasperation, and started to move off the bed.

“NO! No, no, no!” I grabbed his hand. “C’mon, Tyler, please ride me, please, I gotta fucking come—“

“Now was that really so hard?” Tyler smirked, shifting back on top of me and sitting down on my cock in one motion.

My eyes were swimming, I could feel him rocking on top of me, clenching and rolling and slamming, the feeling too intense to concentrate on anything else, and within seconds I was coming, coming, coming, Tyler writhing around and on top of me, and—

I lurched forward, awake. My hand was around my cock, wet and red, boxers around my knees. Not again.

Tyler walked by the open door in his robe, and I rushed to pull the boxers up. He saw me and walked backwards to stand in the doorway, arm resting casually against the frame. His hair was sticking out in 40 different angles and he held a shiny purple strap-on dripping something clear.

“Wow, man. We gotta get you a girlfriend.” his arm dropped from the door. “Or boyfriend.” Tyler winked, sidling off cheerfully in Marla’s bunny slippers. I sighed, closing my eyes and rolling over to wait for the next round to begin.

**Author's Note:**

> i talk about tyler/jack nonstop on tumblr: lespoumons.tumblr.com please talk to me about them.  
> i was just bullshitting and this scene doesn't work in the longer fic i'm writing so sorry if it's weird.


End file.
